102913 Nate SO
acquiredCarne AC began pestering sanguineOracle SO at 00:58 -- AC: ugh AC: if this actually works SO: T.T . o (Yes?) AC: oh AC: well I'll be damned AC: that name I saw when I bumped my head AC: it may lead somewhere AC: umm AC: excuse my rambling AC: I've just been under a lot of stress recently SO: T.T . o (Can I help you?) AC: maybe AC: I could really just use a sounding board AC: things have been really crazy AC: my 'friends' apparently started the end of the world AC: or something SO: T.T . o (Yes.) AC: yes? AC: that's a pretty understated reaction AC: to the fucking apacolypse SO: T.T . o (It isn't the first apocalypse) AC: what? AC: like the dinosaurs? AC: but anyways AC: they got some game that caused all sorts of crazy shit SO: T.T . o (yes.) AC: once again AC: the nonplussed yes. AC: well AC: one of our 'friends' AC: turned out to be a traitor SO: T.T . o (yes) AC: alright AC: now I'm just getting confused AC: are you one of my friends AC: just pulling my leg or something SO: T.T . o (No) SO: T.T . o (I am the SanguineOracle) AC: all I'm getting AC: are more questions. AC: just great. AC: why does everything have to be a puzzle SO: T.T . o (Because you're not thinking clearly) AC: well unfortunately AC: that's not my strong suit. AC: shooting things is AC: and therein lies my problem. AC: that traitor I was talking about earlier AC: has laid death threats at me AC: and what do my friends want to do? AC: FUCKING TALK TO HIM SO: T.T . o (Yes.) AC: ok AC: now I'm getting annoyed SO: T.T . o (Why?) AC: oh nothing AC: just the fact that my 'friends' AC: want to get buddy buddy AC: with the same guy who's trying to kill me SO: T.T . o (They always do) SO: T.T . o (Jack can be alluring) AC: whoa AC: I never said his name AC: just who the HELL AC: are you? AC: and this is why AC: I just shoot my problems AC: because everytime I try and be civil SO: T.T . o (haha) SO: T.T . o (You are amusing) AC: at least one of us AC: is enjoying this conversation SO: T.T . o (I was one of Jack's teammates. Before he betrayed us all.) AC: so that explains the reenter thing AC: I guess AC: and why you seem to know about the game and stuff. AC: ok AC: maybe I'll actually get some answers AC: and this won't have been a waste of time. AC: umm AC: since you used the word betrayed AC: I assume you have a beef with Jack as well AC: anything to be aware of AC: for when I go and hunt him down SO: T.T . o (He will kill you) SO: T.T . o (easily) SO: T.T . o (until you've become more powerful) AC: he's planning on it either way AC: I'd rather he not catch me by surprise. AC: if it gets my team to realize that he's a threat AC: instead of trying to welcome him with open arms AC: I guess my death could at least accomplish something. AC: it was my mistake letting him in the game AC: if anyone has to suffer for it AC: it might as well be me. AC: welp AC: infuriating as it's been AC: Jack won't wait forever -- acquiredCarne AC ceased pestering sanguineOracle SO at 01:52 --